


Fifth Times a Charm

by BriMarie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Movie: Descendants 2, cameron boyce - Freeform, jane and carlos, jarlos - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: The four times Carlos attempted to ask Jane out on a date and the one time he did.Setting: Soon after the second movie.~ Rip Cameron Boyce, I love you ❤️
Relationships: Jane/Carlos de Vil, jane and Carlos de vil
Kudos: 14





	Fifth Times a Charm

The First Attempt

Carlos was looking from the bleachers with Dude by his side gazing at the beautiful woman setting up on the field. He still can't believe she said yes to going to the Cotillion and possibly being more than friends. They were definitely more flirtatious with each other since the dance, but they never really gave each other the label of being a couple.

Today, Carlos was hoping to change all of that. If he could work up the nerve to do it once, he could do it again. "Just calm down. She already knows you like her romantically. This shouldn't be as hard as it needs to be." Carlos said to himself as he inhaled and exhaled. Dude rolled his eyes. "Oh my god! Just ask her already! You know she's gonna say yes!" Dude said. Carlos scrunched his nose at him.

"This time it's different though! I have to actually ask her out as my girlfriend, not a ball! I have to pay for all of the food, and pick a restaurant that she likes, give her flowers. But there are no flowers in the universe that could compare to her beauty! I can't do this!" Carlos yelled into the sky. A few bystanders looked at him as if he were insane, but he ignored them. Dude was getting annoyed.

"Look, nothing beats a failure like a try. If you would just calm your nerves, you could easily get this over with, and we can go back to your room so you can rub my stomach and give me dog treats." Dude said. Carlos stares at him in disbelief. "Of course all you care about is dog treats and tummy rubs." Carlos said. "Can you blame me? I'm a dog." Dude said. 

Carlos saw a familiar figure begin to approach them. He immediately recognized who it was when he saw the bright baby blue dress. His eyes sparkled, and he smiled from ear to ear when he made eye contact with her. She did the same and even began blushing as she slowly got closer to them. Dude rolled his eyes again. "You've both got it bad for each other." He said. Carlos shushed him. Jane stood right in front of them with her gorgeous smile.

"Hey Carlos! Hi Dude! What're you guys up to?" Jane asked. Carlos began blushing because he was only there to see her. "Oh nothing really, we were just about to uh...sign up to help set up for the homecoming game of course! Isn't that right Dude?" Carlos asked looking down at him. Dude gave him an unamused look. "Yes, of course. What else would we possibly be doing here." Dude said. Jane clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh how wonderful! Perfect timing too because we were in need of some assistance. Carlos you can help with setting up the tables. Dude, I'm not sure what exactly you could do with those paws, but I'll find something." Jane said. "Great, we'll get right on it." Carlos said. "Thanks, you guys are the best." She said. "Hey, what're friends for?" Carlos said as he winked at her. She giggled, blushed, and walked down the stairs. Carlos let out a breath he didn't know he was holding with his hand over his chest.

"Oh my god, I was not ready to talk to her yet." Carlos said. "Clearly, you got us signed up for setting up now! Are you happy?" Dude asked. "I'm sorry I panicked! But if this will make her happy, then so be it!" Carlos said. "Better get to setting tables cuz I know I ain't doing it." Dude said as he walked back to the dorm. "You're just gonna leave me here?" Carlos asked. "Yep, see ya when you're done!" Dude yelled back at him. Carlos groaned as he stood up. "Welp, better start setting some stupid tables."

The Second Attempt

This time, he just knew he was gonna ask her out. He could feel it in his bones. Unlike last time, he has an actual plan to ask her out. He's gonna get her alone, be really smooth but also not sound douchey, and then ask her out to dinner. All he needed to do now was get her alone which seemed almost impossible since she's always so busy.

This time, she was trying to set up a meeting for the leaders in the ballroom. Carlos was standing outside the doors waiting for a moment she'd be alone. He's been waiting for 10 minutes now, and there was no sign of her being free anytime soon. He looked at his watch impatiently. "Dang I got class in 15 minutes and it's across campus. Hopefully I'll get the chance." He said to himself. Soon after, she was finally left alone in a corner looking at a clipboard.

He sprung up and swiftly approached her before someone else could steal her away. "Jane! Hey, funny meeting you here." Carlos said. Jane perked up when she heard his voice. "Hey, Carlos. What're you doing here? Are you signing up to volunteer again?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, no not this time I actually have something really important I've been wanting to ask you for a while now." Carlos said. His mind began to blur, and he began to forget his plan altogether. Crap! Why do you do this to me brain?! He thought to himself. 

"What is it Carlos?" Jane asked. Carlos began to get nervous and at this point, he was just gonna say whatever words popped into his head first. "I was gonna ask if you can help me with my sociology homework!" He said. He mentally facepalmed himself. Really sociology homework Carlos? You don't even take sociology. He thought to himself. She looked confused and even a little disappointed by his question. 

"Is that seriously all you had to ask me? You don't wanna ask me something else?" Jane asked hopefully. Carlos' palms began to sweat. "Nope, that's all I had to say. So can you help me?" He asked. "Uh sure why not? We can meet in the library after your class which starts in like five minutes by the way." Jane said. He looked at his watch and began panicking. "Oh crap, I gotta blast. I'll see you!" Carlos said as he ran to his classroom. He began hitting his face. 

"Really sociology homework? That was so lame! Even she knew I was lying! All of that preparation for nothing! And now I might be late for class...again." Carlos said to himself. Jane watched as he ran away from him confused as ever. Doug soon appeared next to her. "What was he doing here?" He asked. "Apparently, he wanted me to help him with his homework, which I don't believe is entirely true." She said. "Weird." He said.

"Hey Doug, does this school even have sociology?" She asked. "No, I wish." He said. "Yeah, I didn't think so." She said.

The Third Attempt

Evie and Mal had invited the VK boys to their dorm for a movie. Jay was still practicing his fencing with Lonnie, so it was just the girls and Carlos. Evie and Mal were gossiping about their boyfriends which only made him think of Jane more than he already was. Evie was the first person to notice that Carlos was being anti-social. She nudged his arm.

"What's eating you De Vil? You look so deep in thought about something." Evie said. He just shrugged as he hugged one of Mal's fluffy pillows. "It's nothing really. Just keep talking about your little boyfriends." He said. Mal and Evie knew something was up. "Honey, what's wrong? It's obvious you're having problems." Mal said as he rested her hand on his shoulder. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine, fine there is something bothering me. For some reason, no matter how hard I try I cannot get the balls to ask Jane out on a formal date! She already knows I like-like her and I think she might feel the same, and yet I can't ask her out on a stupid date!" He admitted. Both of the girls were shocked. Carlos has never been like this about any girl. Evie began squealing and clapping her hands. 

"Oh my god, Mal we have to help him! This is so darn cute!" Evie said. Mal smiled. "Yeah I think we could help you out. You just need to make sure you say all the right words to make sure she's interested." Mal said. Carlos nodded. "Okay so where do I start?" He asked. "You need to buy her favorite flowers and a stuffed animal. Girls are suckers for that!" Evie said. Mal grimaced. "Not this girl." She said pointing to herself. "Fine, most girls like Jane and I like stuff like that." Evie corrected. 

"Okay so buy her a stuffed animal and flowers. I think I overheard her say she likes lilies a lot. And her favorite animal is a rabbit." Carlos said. I guess accidentally eavesdropping on her conversation with Lonnie came in handy. "Perfect! Now we just need rehearse what you're going to say and decide where you're going to go." Evie said. "She likes seafood a lot, but I definitely can't afford that on my own." Carlos said. Mal smirked. "I'll pitch in if I need to. Perks of being the girlfriend of the king." Mal said.

"No I can't let you do that." He said. "I insist. Anything for my friend." Mal said. "Thanks Mal, and you too Evie. I really feel like this'll be the attempt that I actually ask her out." Carlos said. "Okay, let's do this!" Evie said. They all planned the perfect plan to get him to ask her out. 

They all walked to the garden where Jane had been sitting writing in her scheduling notebook. Jeez, did she ever just chill? Evie and Mal had been hiding behind a large tree prepping Carlos up to talk to her. "Okay, as long as you stick to the script, you can't possibly screw this up. Do you remember what to do?" Evie asked. Carlos put his hand to his brow like a soldier. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He said. "Good, now go get her tiger." Evie said. He grazed his hand through his hair one last time before walking towards her.

"Do you think he's gonna do it?" Mal asked. Evie shrugged. "I sure hope so. I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Evie said. Carlos has bought the lilies and the stuffed rabbit and he fixed himself up a bit. His heart was beating fast, and he felt like he was going to blow it again. "You can do this! You can do this! It's only Jane." He whispered to himself. He stood directly in front of her, and she looked up at him. She smiled, and then looked at the objects in his hands.

"Hey Carlos, what's all this for?" Jane asked. He gulped. "Oh well uh they're for you! I overheard you liked lilies and bunnies when you were talking to Lonnie one time, so I thought you'd like some." He said. Her face lit up. "You've been eavesdropping on my conversations huh?" She asked. He immediately began to internally panic. "No! That's not what I meant at all! I respect you and your private conversations. I usually don't do that! Sorry!" He said. She began laughing. "Chill out De Vil, I was just kidding!" She said. He sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were mad at me." He said. "This was very sweet of you to do, but may I ask why exactly did you do all of this? This seems like something a boyfriend would do. Don't you think?" She asked. That same hopeful look in her eye appeared. Carlos blushed and began scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah about that, I've been meaning to talk to you about the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing." He said. Her heart began racing. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Yo Carlos, I've been looking for you all over. We still playing guitar later on?" Ben asked. Carlos was thrown off by his sudden appearance. "Uh yeah, of course dude. We can go tomorrow." Carlos said. "Bet, plus weren't you supposed to be watching movies with the other VK's?" Ben asked. Carlos nodded. "Yep, I was on my way there, but I needed to talk to Jane real quick." Carlos said. 

"Oh it's fine Carlos, it seems like you have a lot on your plate right now anyways. Thanks for the bunny and the flowers. They were really lovely. See you later." Jane said as she picked up her gifts and things and walked away. Mal and Evie came running from behind their hiding spots with annoyance on their faces. "Way to go Ben!" Mal said as she slapped his arm. Ben rubbed his arm. "Ow what did I do?!" He asked. "You ruined their moment dumbass!" Evie said. Ben looked at Carlos.

"Oh that explains the flowers and stuffed animal. I should've guessed. My bad dude." Ben said. Carlos rolled his eyes. "It's whatever. Maybe now wasn't the right time for me to ask her. At least she liked her gifts." Carlos said. "We'll get her next time." Evie said resting a supportive hand on him. "Yeah I hope so." Carlos responded. The VK's phones began buzzing from their group chat. "Looks like Jay is out of practice. We should head back." Mal said. They agreed, and began their long walk back home. 

The Fourth Attempt

Okay, he knows he's said this before, but he thinks today will be the day. For the past two weeks, he's failed to formerly ask Jane out. He's gotten close, but to no avail. He doesn't know what exactly to do, but he knows that he had an unusual amount of confidence today. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt confident. Dude was watching him as he was checking himself out on the mirror.

"I thought Evie was the vain one." Dude said. Carlos rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Dude. I'm actually feeling pretty confident about asking Jane out today. I really feel like this is it." Carlos said. "Well I sure hope so because I'm getting tired of waiting." Dude said. Jay walked into the room holding his fencing stuff. 

"Sup, bro? Wanna watch Tokyo Drift again?" Jay said setting his things down. Carlos nodded. "Not today. I have a very important question to ask to a very important lady." Carlos said. This caught Jay's attention. "Oooo a lady? Is it that Jane girl? She's gorgeous." Jay said. Carlos scowled at him. "Hey back off, I have a thing going on with her." Carlos warned. Jay put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright my bad. So what's the game plan?" Jay asked. "Well that's the thing, I don't have one." Carlos said. Jay furrowed his brows. "What do you mean you don't have one? How do you expect it to work?" Jay asked. Carlos shrugged. "Well every other time I planned it, something would always make me chicken out. So I figured, why not just wing it?" Carlos said. Jay wasn't that fond of his answer.

"Knowing you, you're probably gonna get tongue tied. Let me show you how I get the ladies." Jay says. Carlos was skeptical about this. "I don't know man. I feel like the way you pick up ladies is different than mine since you aren't trying to have a relationship with them." Carlos said. "Nah this'll totally work. It's the same thing right?" Jay said. Carlos confidence suddenly went down. He felt like this wasn't a good idea, but like Dude said nothing beats a failure like a try.

"Alright fine, just teach me your ways." Carlos said.

After a quick lesson from Jay, Carlos made his way to Jane's room with a confident pep in his step. He even got some of the by-standing girls to look at him in awe. Who knew a strut could catch all of this attention? No wonder Jay always got all the chicks! When he finally reached for her door, he fixed up his outfit to make sure he looked on point. "Alright here goes nothing." He said to himself. He knocked on the door a little more aggressively than he meant to.

Jane opened the door. She was both confused and happy to see him there. "Oh hi Carlos, what brings you here? I loved your gifts a lot! I even put the flowers in a vase, and named the rabbit Giggles." She said. His heart skipped a beat. She was honestly so adorable. "That's great. May I come in?" He asked in a deeper voice. She noticed this, but didn't say anything. She opened the door to let him enter. 

"Jane, you mean a lot to me and you always look good no matter what." He said. She smiled awkwardly. "Really? You're lying." She said. "Girl, stop playing. You know damn well every guy in this school would be lucky to have you." Carlos said. He put his hand on the door and looked down at her. She began blushing. "Wow, I don't think anyone had ever said that to me before. Also, this seems a little out of character of you. It's very...Jay like." She said.

Carlos began getting nervous, but he didn't show it. "You know what sounds good? You and me as a pair. What did you say?" He said. She was thrown off by his suggestion. "Well that came off very strong. Are you sure you're not just being cool like Jay?" She asked. A knock came on the door which automatically put Carlos in a bad mood. He was so close! "I'll get that." He said. He opened the door and frowned at the person behind it.

"Chad what now? Have you been following me again?" Carlos asked. Chad nodded. "Yes, I left my lucky pen in your room whenever I snuck in— I mean visited your room yesterday and I need it back. I would've gotten Jay but I know he's at practice." Chad said. Carlos just could not have his way. "Dude, I'm busy here! Now buzz off!" Carlos said. Chad made a pouting face. "But I—

"No Chad. Bother me later." Carlos said as he shut the door on his face. "Now where were we?" Carlos asked. Jane folded her arms and glared up at him. "That wasn't very nice of you." She said. He couldn't believe she took his side. "Are you kidding me? He followed me all the way here for a lucky pen for Christ sakes!" He said. Jane opened her door.

"I think it's time for you to go Carlos. Come back when you stop acting weird." Jane said. Carlos couldn't believe this! He knew taking Jay's playboy advice wasn't gonna help with someone like Jane. "But Jane..." He said. She just opened the door wider for him. He sighed in defeat. He exited and began walking back to his room. "Damnit, it seems like no matter what method I try, I just can't get the girl!" He said to himself. He saw Chad standing in the corner waiting for him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go get your lucky pen." Carlos said. Chad smiled and happily followed him back to his dorm. 

The Fifth Attempt

Carlos felt completely defeated. Who knew asking a girl out would be a sport? He almost thought about giving up, but a part of him didn't want that. He still wanted to be with her more than anyone. If he didn't do it soon, some other guy was gonna sweep her off her feet. And he was having none of that. 

He was sitting in the library writing notes on his lack of progress. He thought of all the things he did wrong in the his other attempts and made sure not to make the same mistake twice. "So me improvising doesn't work, using Jay's technique is pointless, me being around her anytime she's in the middle of setting something up seems to backfire on me. So what's the secret to asking her out? There's gotta be something missing!" He said to himself. He didn't notice someone sit in the chair next to him.

"Maybe you should just be yourself doofus." The familiar voice said. He jumped in his chair when he saw who appeared out of nowhere. "Jane! Where did you come from?" He asked. "You didn't hear me pull up the chair beside you?" She asked. He shook his head. "Well anyways, if you wanted to ask me out, you should've just been yourself and be forward with me." She said. 

"Yeah I tried to just be forward with you the first three times but something would always come up. The fourth time, I just took Jay's advice which totally made me sound like a dick. Sorry about that by the way. I wouldn't be mad if you didn't want to date me. I'm a mess." Carlos said. She rested her hand on top of his. "Try asking me again." She said. "Wait really?" He asked. She nodded. "Just try it." She said.

Carlos fully faced her and grabbed both of her hands. He looked her directly in the eye and tried not to freak out inside. You can do this. "Jane, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. There is no woman in Auradon that could ever compare to your beauty. You have a beautiful heart and you're very caring. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked. Her smile grew from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into her in a firm hug.

"Carlos, that was beautiful. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She said. He smiled and whispered a victorious yes to himself. "Oh thank god! I thought I was gonna screw it up again. I'm the luckiest dude in the world." Carlos said. She pecked his cheek which caused him to blush. "I've been waiting forever for you to finally ask! I was almost afraid that you wouldn't ask at all." Jane said. "I'm just happy that we can finally go on our first official date. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"It doesn't have to be somewhere expensive. We could just have a picnic by the lake and watch movies." Jane said. That's when he knew she was the one. That was his ideal date. "I can arrange that." He said. "Come on, let's get out of here. We can go back to my room to have some privacy." Jane said. Carlos' heart was pounding. "I'm so down." He said.

The happy couple held hands as they exited the library. Carlos looked down at the beautiful woman that stood beside him, and he knew one day that she'd be his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 21st birthday Cameron Boyce!! I love you and miss you!


End file.
